Venom Tide
by Lukas Avier
Summary: Requested by: NoirHearts! In his search for Eddie Brock, Venom ends up meeting the strangest human. Who offers someone a snack when they see an alien latched onto their hand? Percy Jackson, apparently...
1. Chapter 1

Going from human to human was becoming boring for Venom. Sure, he would die if he didn't have a host but, with how people reacted when they saw him, he was really tempted to just stop before the boredom found a way to kill him first. However, the symbiote knew he had to get back to Eddie because the human was the most compatible host for him so far and he wasn't about to let that go.

He slithered along a sidewalk in Manhattan, trying to see which human he should bond with for the next short period of time. He didn't want to go with an animal when the dogs were attached to leashes and humans crowded around like sardines. He prefered to find someone younger, a human strong enough to withstand holding him, a human strong enough where Venom wouldn't have to constantly heal brittle bones.

Venom could feel himself growing weaker, his indecisiveness slowly killing him, and he latched on to the closest person to him, sending them stumbling into an alley with the force.

He didn't know that his decision would end up leaving him having the strangest week of his life.

* * *

Percy was tired of Camp at the moment and he didn't want to go home at the moment and have to tell his mom what's wrong. He wasn't able to really keep things from her anyway. He tried but eventually he ended up confessing everything he ever kept from her.

He adored Camp, don't get him wrong, but the campers were treating him and the Seven like they were royalty after they returned from their quest and Leo revealed that he was actually alive. It was getting to be stifling and Percy felt like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't focus when kids would ask for pointers on sword fighting or to see his powers every time he left his cabin.

So, he was just walking along with a packet of crackers, occasionally petting any dogs that came near him, when a black blur slammed into his arm and sent him falling back into an alley. He barely managed to catch himself and save his crackers before he bothered looking at what exactly grabbed him.

Percy stared at the black blob and he was pretty sure it stared back. It almost looked like tar but didn't feel like what he thought tar would feel like. He continued to stare at it for maybe a minute before he raised his snack, "Wanna cracker?"

Venom was expecting the kid he latched onto to freak out when he saw him on his arm. However, he was starting to feel really uneasy when the human just stared at him with creepy green eyes and was about to escape when the kid smiled kindly and offered him a cracker.

The symbiote was able to speak since he was bonded with the human but his voice still sounded strangled when he said, " _W-what?"_

The teen blinked before pouting, looking at his snack forlornly, "Can you not eat crackers? That's sad, you make me sad."

" _I can eat crackers,"_ Venom corrected, grabbing one from the packet so the human would stop making that face at him. "But why are you giving me one?"

That made the human stop, his pout changing into a thin line, and he looked away before looking back at the symbiote, "I guess I'm a little lonely right now and you haven't tried to kill me yet, so… I dunno, I thought maybe we could be friends?"

Venom paused, " _I see… I'm looking for someone, his name's Eddie Brock. Can you help me find him?"_

The teen was quiet before he beamed, "Of course! My name's Percy."

" _Venom."_

* * *

" _Where are we heading?"_

Percy jerked in surprise when he remembered that Venom was with him. The symbiote was by his shoulder, looking out at what the demigod was facing. "I need to get my stuff at this camp I hang at."

" _Do you live at this camp?"_

"No, I just visit. Anyways, we're here. Hopefully people won't stop us," The demigod said before passing the camp's borders. "I _knew it_ ," He whispered. "You're an _alien_."

Tension filled the air and Venom found himself growing more curious and cautious of this human. How, after only two hours, did he find out that he was an alien? People usually assumed he was an experiment before they went with alien. " _How do you know that?"_

Percy looked down at his hand where Venom formed again and talked as he went down the hill to Camp Half Blood, "I didn't know at first but you just confirmed it."

Venom shuddered when they went past the large tree, " _There's something else. I just felt something, what is this place?"_

The son of Poseidon paused and chewed his lip, "This is Camp Half Blood. Greek demigods come here to hang out and train. Well, I mean, the Romans visit sometimes but- mostly Greek."

Venom was silent with shock before he nodded slowly, "And… If this is a camp for demigods, you must be one as well."

Percy beamed at the symbiote, "I'm the demigod son of Poseidon."

Before Venom could respond, a young ginger boy approached the teen, looking awkward, "Hey, Percy…" He glanced at the demigod's hand where Venom was but seemed to ignore it as he looked back up at the other in expectancy.

"Hi, Sean" Percy smiled at the kid but it seemed strained. "I can't help you with training right now, I'm sick."

"You should go to Will then, he'll help you," Sean said, pointing towards the Apollo cabin like the son of Poseidon didn't know where it was.

"I'm not that kind of sick, Sean."

"Oh," Sean nodded sagely. "You're sad."

Percy looked down at Venom still wrapped around his hand, "Right. I'm sad. I'm also going to go. See you later."

The kid waved at him before looking for another person to help him with his training.

" _Humans are so strange…"_

Percy snorted, "Tell me about it. It should only take me a few minutes to get my things and then I can help you find Eddie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't look now," Percy whispered as he nodded at a woman as he bought flowers from her cart on the side of the street. "But there's a guy pointing a gun at us."

Of course, the symbiote stuck his head out from the collar of the demigod's shirt to look.

"Gods dammit, Venom!" Percy shouted thanks at the woman before walking quickly away, "What part of 'don't look' did you not understand?!"

Venom turned to look at him, " _I will protect you. We will be fine."_

"That's nice," The son of Poseidon said. "But it's not me I'm worried about! This is New York, it's crowded as the Underworld. If the dude shoots, he could hit any of these people," He clutched the stem of the sunflowers tightly in his hands. "I can't let that happen."

The symbiote was quiet for a moment, " _Down the street to the left, there's an empty alley. No humans have come near it. The man looks ready to fire, we must hurry."_

"Okay," Percy nodded, his stride turning into a run. For a moment, he could've sworn he heard the man cursed as he chased after them. "I'm not exactly bullet proof. What about you?"

" _Yes."_

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool. Alright, we're here. What do we-" The demigod yelped as he was dragged up to the top of the building, his eyes wide in shock, "Wait, you can stretch and stuff?"

" _There are many things I can do that you could not begin to comprehend."_

"Awesome," Percy grinned widely, watching as the man finally found where they were and gestured for others to follow. "What else can you do?"

Venom felt a wicked glee as he bonded with the demigod, taking over. He made the human about a foot taller, white markings on his chest fading into a sea-foam green. He was leaner than when he bonded with Eddie but he felt quicker and a bit stronger. He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

" _This is so cool,"_ Percy spoke, a smile in his voice. When the symbiote didn't respond, he asked, " _Hey, you okay? Oh, that's weird,"_ He commented when he saw what Venom was looking at. The symbiote's hands and body were tinted with bronze- or, more specifically, celestial bronze. " _Dude, I think you merged with my sword or something."_

"You have a sword?" Venom wondered, "I did not see you holding a sword."

" _Yeah, man, it's disguised as a pen,"_ Percy replied. " _Pretty neat. Guess you can fight, like, monsters and stuff. Anyways, thought you should know that the people below us are about to shoot us."_

"I'll eat their heads," Venom promised, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

" _You most certainly will_ _not_ _. What the heck, dude, you eat people?"_ Percy sounded like he was freaking out, which was perfectly reasonable when you found out that the creature bonded to you could eat a human being.

"Yes," The symbiote said. "They are tasty. As are tater tots and chocolate."

" _I'll get you tater tots if you promise not to eat people or a damage the flowers. They're for my mom."_

"I can do that," Venom nodded before raising a shield to block two bullets fired at them. He jumped down, slamming a man against the wall and knocking him out, and kicked someone away that tried to fire a taser. "They're weak."

" _Not everyone can be an alien from space or a demigod. I mean, the gods sleep around but even this much would be crazy even for them."_

"Did you just say your father sleeps around?" Venom said, ignoring how confused the men attacking them seemed.

" _Not gonna lie, my dad's kind of a whore."_ Percy sighed, " _Can you hurry up though? We left the flowers on top of the roof and I don't want them to blow away."_

"Okay," The symbiote quickly knocked the men unconscious. He would have played around with them a bit longer but the human had promised him tater tots if he brought the flowers safely to his mother. "There, all done."

" _Yay! Oh, and they all have their heads! Good job, Venom. Alright, grab the flowers and I'll tell you where to go. Stay out of people's sights. We don't want anyone to see us until we have a general idea of where to find Eddie."_

* * *

"Percy!" Sally Jackson hugged her son when he walked inside the apartment, "How was camp today?"

"It was okay," He admitted before holding up the flowers. "I got you these today. Ms. Nowing was selling some half priced."

"Oh, they're beautiful," She smiled, taking the plants. "I'll put them in the vase right now. Go put your stuff in your room and then you can tell me how your day was."

"Okay, can I have tater tots for dinner tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Now, shoo, go to your room."

Percy cheered, taking his bag to his room. Once he was inside, he sighed, "Alright, Venom, you said Eddie Brock, right?"

" _Yes, do you know him?"_

"Not personally but my mom and step dad like his videos. I'll ask them if they list the general area he lives at online."

" _You would tell your mother and father about me?"_

"Dude," Percy snorted, throwing his bag on his bed. "I tell my parents everything."

* * *

"...and now Venom and I are trying to find Eddie."

Sally put down her spatula while Paul was silently drinking some coke. They didn't say anything for a moment until Sally broke the silence, "Is it only Venom that wants tater tots or do you want some as well?"

Percy shrugged, "I could go for some tater tots. Anyways, can you help me find where Eddie lives?"

"I can look that up now," Paul said, reaching for his laptop. "Can I have tater tots, too?"

Sally laughed, shaking her head, "I guess we're all having tater tots today."

Venom regarded the family with shock. They had accepted him so easily and it was surprising, if not a bit touching. He figured, though, that this was a fairly tame situation for Percy if what he was told about demigods from the son of Poseidon was to be trusted.

"I feel weird," Percy mumbled, barely audible, and patted his chest when his parents weren't looking.

The symbiote stayed quiet, knowing that what the human was feeling was an imperfect bonding. They had to find Eddie quickly if the boy did not want any lasting effects from holding him. If they didn't… The boy could very well die.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know," Percy started as he washed the dishes from dinner. "You never did tell me how you got separated from Eddie."

 _"It's complicated,"_ Venom responded after a moment of silence, reaching out to catch a spoon that slipped out of the teen's soapy hands.

The son of Poseidon hummed his thanks as he rinsed off the utensil. "I don't think it is." He placed the last dishware onto the rack to dry before grabbing a towel for his hands. "You're hiding something from me, Venom."

The symbiote didn't move, internally going over the few conversations they had together to find any sign that he gave his deepest troubles away. _"I don't know what you mean."_

"Please," Percy rolled his eyes, wiping down the counters. "I'm not _that_ stupid but, if you really don't want to talk about it right now, I'll let it go."

 _"That easily?"_

"Don't get me wrong," The son of Poseidon looked down at the symbiote on his wrist. "You _will_ tell me later. Got me?"

Venom was caught off guard by the fierceness in the teen's voice and found himself agreeing, _"Got it."_

"Awesome," Percy grinned, walking over to his room. "I'm going to call my girlfriend Annabeth, ask her if she can help us find Eddie."

 _"Is your girlfriend also like you?"_

"Yup," He nodded. "Her mom's Athena." With a swipe of his hand, Percy created a rainbow out of some mist and fished out a strange-looking coin from his pocket, throwing it into it.

Venom couldn't help but duck down to look at the other side when he didn't hear the coin fall back on the floor. _"What is this?"_

"Watch," Percy grinned. "Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Annabeth Chase, Mount Olympus."

The symbiote watched as the rainbow rippled before showing a pretty blonde writing on some blueprints. Annabeth flinched in surprise at the sudden call but smiled when she saw her boyfriend, "Percy!"

"Hey, Wise Girl," His eyes softened at the sight of her and Venom internally snickered. "I have a bit of a problem." He raised his hands as he opened his mouth to continue before he was interrupted.

"Is there an alien on your arm?"

Percy and Venom seemed to blink at each other before looking back at the teen, who looked unimpressed. "That's kind of the problem. This is Venom and I'm trying to help him find his friend."

Annabeth exhaled through her nose, mumbling something that sounded like 'only you.' She looked back at the green-eyed teen and Venom, "What's your friend's name?"

Venom was surprised at being spoken to directly but answered promptly, _"Eddie Brock."_

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can stop Hermes, see if he can tell me where Eddie is. I'll call you later if I have anything."

"Call me even if you don't. Love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled softly, "Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

When she ended the call, Percy sat down heavily on his bed, using one hand to rub his chest gently. He stared up at the ceiling, seeming to be deep in thought, as he ignored Venom darting around to explore his room. It was almost like he was searching for an answer to a question that he didn't even know he had. Finally, he sighed and rolled on his side, reaching out to Venom. When the symbiote bonded with him again, Percy lifted him up until he was eyelevel, "Venom... Are you killing me?"

 _"Wha- How-"_ Venom seemed to stumble over his words before finally deciding to tell the truth. _"Yes."_

"Do you mean to?" Percy laid back down, returning to staring up at the ceiling. "Is it intentional?"

The symbiote shook his head rapidly, moving up so he was hovering over the teen. _"No, it's not. We're an imperfect match. You were not meant to be my host."_

The demigod nodded, "Is Eddie the right match? Or are you hurting him, too?"

 _"Eddie and I are 100% physically compatible. I do not harm him when we are bonded."_

"Good," Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's good."

Despite the teen's apparent acceptance, Venom still felt the need to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. _"When we find Eddie, you will be okay. Your health will return to normal."_

The son of Poseidon lifted up his hand, holding his pinky out, "Promise?"

Venom wrapped himself gently around the teen's finger, _"I promise."_

The two sat in silence for a minute and Percy even fell asleep, taking a little nap, while Venom stretched himself over him so that he could be kept warm. The symbiote was fond of the teen and he didn't quite know why. It was probably because he was so readily accepted instead of screamed at. The cracker was delicious, so there was that.

Venom found himself falling asleep as well, resting his head gently on the teen's chest and listening to the steady heartbeat that he was (unintentionally) affecting. He was comfortable in the small apartment and he knew that no danger would find them there tonight.

* * *

"Venom... Venom!"

The symbiote was startled awake by a person's voice calling his name and he looked around for the source. He cocked his head to the side when he saw the blonde from earlier doing the rainbow call thing that Percy had done earlier. He stared at her for a few seconds before her name came to him, _"Annabeth?"_

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, looking a bit pleased that the alien bothered to remember her name. "Can you wake Percy up? I have some important news."

 _"Okay,"_ Venom nodded, focusing his attention to the slumbering teen. _"Percy, wake up. Your girlfriend is on the ph-"_ He looked back at the girl, _"She's on the rainbow."_ He grinned internally when he heard her snort of amusement.

Percy slowly blinked awake, sitting up while running a hand through his hair, "She's on the what?" He blinked again a few times, rubbing his eyes, before he noticed Annabeth, "Oh, hey, Wise Girl! Got anything?"

The daughter of Athena nodded, absentmindedly moving her blueprints into a neat pile at the corner of her desk. "I talked to Hermes. We've found Eddie."

"That's awesome! Where's he at?"

As the woman relayed the information she received from Hermes to her boyfriend, Venom chose that time to think. He was thankful that he had ended up choosing Percy when he was hopping from person to person. The demigod was caring and considerate, even going as far as to share his chocolate bar with the symbiote when he saw that he was drooling over it. The only other people that treated him with some respect was Eddie and Anne. Venom found himself a bit sad that he was going to have to say goodbye to the teen soon.

"Hey," Percy waved a hand in front of Venom's face, smiling gently. The symbiote noticed that he had ended the call with his girlfriend. "It's getting a bit late, so we'll go find Eddie in the morning, okay? He's probably worried about you."

Venom nodded, _"Okay."_

"We'll still be friends," The son of Poseidon said, seeming to catch onto the symbiote's train of thought. "The next time you're here, though, you have to bring Eddie. Paul won't say it out loud but he's kind of his fan."

 _"I will. Is he far from here?"_

"Eh, no. It's, like, a thirty minute walk to get to him."

 _"We're walking?"_

Percy actually booped the symbiote, "Technically, _I'm_ walking. In any case, walking is good for you. Now, I have a research paper to do but I don't feel like doing it tonight, so imma sleep instead. Good night, Venom."

 _"Good night, Percy Jackson."_


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling with Venom was a hassle and a half, Percy discovered ten minutes into their walk. The symbiote, for whatever reason, felt the need to comment on everything they passed, even if he had already seen it before. He kept derailing their walk, tugging the demigod left and right, and Percy contemplated sticking the alien in a pickle jar and lugging him around that way.

"Stop pulling me everywhere," Percy spoke through gritted teeth as he stomped out of the third secondhand store. "We're trying to find Eddie. I'm not going on a shopping spree with you. People already tried to shoot at us before. I'm almost tempted to let them try again."

Venom grinned sheepishly in the face of his new friend's annoyance and went back to wrapping around the man's bicep, resting his head on his shoulder like a domesticated alien cat. _"How long have we been walking?"_

"'Bout forty-five minutes," The demigod answered, weaving past a couple arguing in the middle of the sidewalk about what sounded like a cheating scandal. "We would've been there sooner had we not looked at those wall clocks. Or the porcelain dolls the man swore was from Poland but said 'made in China.' Or the wedding dresses that all came from Margaret 'cause she finally divorced her fifth husband. Or-"

 _"I get it."_ Venom was full-on smiling now, idly watching New Yorkers push past each other as they hurried off to who knows where. _"I just get curious."_

Percy nodded. "I get it and that's valid but can you do that _after_ we find Eddie? I'm starting to get exhausted and if we don't find him by the end of today, I _will_ scream and I used to be in choir. For like a day."

 _"He goes into a convenience store sometimes around this time of day,"_ The symbiote explained in a sort of desperate attempt to avoid hearing the demigod's falsetto. _"He usually gets us-"_

The demigod flinched in surprise when his new friend stretched to cover him, effectively taking control, and he had to focus on calming his frantic heartbeat when he heard gunshots and screams. _"Wow, okay. Thank."_ His voice sounded a bit distorted now that Venom was in the drivers seat.

"There seems to be more of them coming down the road." Venom peered behind them past the scrambling crowd, spotting about five to seven people adorned with weapons heading in their direction. "I can't keep taking control like this, though. It's not good for you."

 _"We need to move fast then. Take a left up ahead at that boutique. There should be an apartment complex near it with some fire escapes we can use to try and lose them."_

Venom followed his directions, stretching his limbs to latch onto the tallest fire escape when it was in sight. More gunshots rang out, though, luckily, they were aimed towards the sky where he was and not at the crowd. He wasn't sure how he or Percy would feel if innocent people were injured or killed because of them.

Though the pair didn't quite lose the men and women chasing them, they did put enough distance between them that they had stopped shooting. Venom was focusing on the demigod's instructions on where to go, not wanting to let his friend have control just yet when they were still being followed.

 _"Eddie's apartment complex should be- Look out!"_

Without Venom's control, his arm suddenly morphed into a bronze sword, swinging behind him to slice a small drone before it could fire at them. The symbiote nearly stopped running in his surprise as the limb turned back to normal but instead picked up the speed. "How did you take over like that?"

 _"I don't know, I panicked! It- Hey, is that a cyclops in front of us?"_ There was a pause. _"Holy shit, there's a cyclops in front of us! Venom, jump down!"_

"Shouldn't we fight it?" Even as he asked, the symbiote still went down to street level, weaving through a crowd of startled and vaguely pissed off civilians.

Percy scoffed. _"Normally, I'd love to but I don't think I'd last between the cyclops and those psychopaths. Not gonna lie, it's getting hard to breathe."_

Venom's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

 _"We were getting shot at! I didn't think it- EDDIE!"_

The symbiote actually stumbled at the demigod's screech but turned sharply to look across the street for his first human friend. The people chasing them were closing in but Venom was running on a different countdown as he felt Percy's health begin to go downhill a bit more, the human's heart beating rapidly and his breathing becoming labored.

Eddie, to his credit, was already staring at Venom with wide eyes as he tried to push through the crowd of New Yorkers, only to have them shove him back while swearing. "Venom! What the Hell, man?" At the symbiotes wild gestures, he turned his head to look at the group of people carrying the weapons. "Aw, come on, man, I just bought groceries..." He shook his head, stepping back to place his plastic bags in front of a doorway out of the way of people. "Can you come over here?"

Venom hesitated, thinking of Percy's health, but was kept from making a decision when the demigod seemed to take over again, forcing him to take a few steps back himself. "Wait, Percy, what are you doing? If we do this-"

 _"Shut up,"_ Percy ordered, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the crowd in front of him. He glanced at the soldiers(?), noting how half seemed to now be focusing on Eddie now that he was in their sights. _"Let me show you what a demigod can do. When we get close to him, grab him and cover us."_

With that, Venom suddenly found himself running towards the street and jumping up, diving over the crowd of people. It was quick and he almost missed but the symbiote was able to detach from the demigod and merge with Eddie, using the same moment to grab Percy and shield him when the soldiers began shooting once more. "You are insane! What is _wrong_ with you? You could have-"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" Percy demanded even as his chest heaved and he struggled a bit to stand up. "I think you and Eddie have other things to worry about!" He ducked under the doorway where Eddie's groceries were as another spray of gunshots rang out, shoving the symbiote towards them. "Where's the fucking Avengers when you need them? Or Spider-Man? He's cool! Why'd it have to be an alien with the attention span of a goldfish?"

"I can hear you!" Venom called even as he incapacitated four of the seven people.

Percy stuck his tongue out at him. "That's the point!"

After about ten minutes, the fight was finally over and the authorities were able to apprehend the soldiers that decided to shoot at them. Unfortunately, Venom and Eddie had to make a break for it when the police tried to bring them in as well since they were a giant muscular alien that drooled everywhere. Since Percy was a nice guy, he scooped up Eddie's groceries, walking away down the street like he wasn't part of the whole situation. He did take the container of blueberries though as compensation for all the trauma and detours into thrift shops.

"Oh, thank God you have my stuff," Was what Eddie greeted him when he saw the demigod which was fair. Percy had his fair share of losing his things because of unexpected battles and it was always heartbreaking when he had to say goodbye to his Goldfish crackers. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, no problem, man. I'm taking your blueberries, though, and I'm not really sorry."

Eddie shook his head. "No, go ahead. I feel like I should be the one apologizing. I can't even imagine what you've had to go through this entire time. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Percy shrugged. "Physically? Yes. Mentally? That's to be determined. Venom would not stop taking me into secondhand stores. I think he has an obsession." Even though him and the symbiote were not connected anymore, he could still envision the alien's retorts and it made him grin slightly.

"Just be glad he wasn't forcing you to buy him chocolate and tater tots all the time. I had to buy him probably thirty dollars worth of Hershey's bars before he stopped whining." He hefted his bags up a bit, ignoring how the symbiote immediately stuck his head inside in search of tater tots or chocolate. "Hey, it was nice meeting you. If there's anything I can do to pay you back, let me know."

"No, there's noth-" Percy paused. "Well, my step-dad Paul is a fan of yours. Any chance you'd be willing to pop by and say hello?"

Eddie smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not?"

"Sweet, thanks." After exchanging contact information, they were planning on going their separate ways when a question tugged at him. "Hey, you know, I've been wondering... How did you and Venom get separated in the first place?"

The human heaved a great sigh that Percy felt in his own bones. "It's all because I called him a parasite."

"...Are you fucking kidding me?"

 **[FIN]**


End file.
